


Gardenia

by lazylooser



Category: EXO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylooser/pseuds/lazylooser
Summary: It is not really the case where Mr. Park's son Yaeun has a crush on Mr. Byun's daughter, Hyuneul as Yaeun has a crush on the man himself.Gardenia~ a flower that symbolizes Secret love & good luck





	1. Kids' Quarrel

                                                                                      

 

Hyuneul glared at the little boy through the extensive window of the bakery owned by her daddy. The boy had his eyes glued to her daddy busy in serving the customers with a radiant smile on his face.

"Why are you here again?" She demanded, glaring the boy with the utmost intensity.

"None of your business, midget!" The boy answered nonchalantly peeping inside the bakery— trying to get the best view of the man he admires.

"I'm not a midget! You giant!" Hyuneul whined stomping her foot— highly annoyed. She wasn't short it was Yaeun who was abnormally tall for a five-year-old kid.

"Yeah whatever, now get aside! You're blocking my view." Yaeun replied, uninterested in what the little girl was trying to say. He brought his attention back to the owner of the bakery who managed to steal his little heart over a strawberry cupcake.

 

"Hyunnie!" The owner of the bakery and daddy of the said girl called for his little angel. But he availed no reply as his little angel was busy in glaring at someone.

"Hyuneul, What is it, baby?" Baekhyun asked wiping his hand on the apron tied around his waist.

Hyuneul huffed and pointed her pretty dainty finger to the boy standing on the other side of the window.

"He is here again!" She stomped her feet again showing her daddy that she was highly annoyed but it only came off as adorable to him.

Baekhyun smiled and took off his apron before stepping out of the bakery.

"Yaeun, do you want anything?" Baekhyun asked with a smile. 

"Yes, Mr. Byun," Yaeun replied dreamily admiring the man.

"And what is that you want?" Baekhyun asked again coming to the boy's level. Baekhyun doesn't need to bend much as Yaeun was tall enough to reach his waist.

"You!" Yaeun replied quickly planting a kiss on the baker's cheek and running back to his house on the other side of the road.

Yaeun looked back to witness his crush smiling beautifully at him; making his little heart flutter even more.

A small gasped left Hyuneul's pretty mouth. With a terrified expression, she looked at her daddy.

Much to her dismay, instead of getting angry or annoyed her daddy laughed. 

Baekhyun laughed wholeheartedly causing Hyuneul to frown because she doesn't understand how her dad could laugh after being kissed by a stranger.

Baekhyun ruffled Hyuneul's messy hair and walked back inside the kitchen to help the workers in baking sugary goodness.

With her brows, furrowed Hyuneul vowed to take revenge on Yaeun. 

"Yaeun, you giant, just wait and watch, I'll take my revenge by kissing your dad!" 


	2. Hyuneul's revenge

With her arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping on the ground Hyuneul glared at the boy busy in ~~plucking~~  stealing flowers from Mrs. Gracy's garden.

"Where is your dad?" Hyuneul asked with a harsh tone startling the boy making his flowers fall on the ground.

"What is your problem midget?" Yaeun asked, annoyed.

With a scowl on his face, he picked the flowers from the ground and brushed away the imaginary dust from it.

Hyuneul frowned at Yaeun's haughty reply but nonetheless asked again.

"Where is your dad, giant?"

Yaeun resisted his urge to flick the little girl's forehead and simply brushed passed her without a word.

But to his annoyance, Hyuneul didn't stop bothering him, in fact, she followed him all the way back to his home. 

"Stop following me!" Yaeun groaned taking long strides.

"Stop running!" Hyuneul yelled. She ran after the boy to match up to his long strides.

Yaeun rolled his eyes. "It's called walking." 

"Stop right there-" Hyuneul words got caught in her throat as she bumped into a tall figure and almost fell backwards.

"Hey! Be careful." The tall man spoke holding Hyuneul in place.

"Sorry..." Hyuneul lifted her head up meeting the tall man's unwavering gaze on her.

"It's okay, Are you hurt anywhere?" The tall figure asked in a concerned laced tone.

"No, thank you, I-"

"She is fine dad but can't say same for the floor." Yaeun interrupted in not his usual uninterested tone.

Unlike before his tone had a hint of teasing in it which made the tall figure—his dad, Park Chanyeol stare at him in amusement.

"Dad..." Hyuneul whispered. It didn't take her much time to realize that the tall figure right in front of her is Yaeun's dad. The man on whom she had vowed to take revenge for her daddy's insult.

_He is so tall, no wonder he is Yaeun's dad._

"Yaeun, don't be mean to her." Chanyeol said making Yaeun groan in annoyance.

Chanyeol brought his attention back to the little girl and went on his knees to reach her level.

"Hey, what's your name?" Chanyeol asked flashing a bright smile and Hyuneul couldn't take her eyes off him.

_He is so handsome._

"Hyuneul..." She replied shyly.

Yaeun choked on his breath at Hyuneul not so usual self. Not so girly Hyuenul was oddly behaving like a typical shy girl.

She nervously fiddled with her fingers and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

  


"Such a beautiful name, just like you." Chanyeol complimented and Yaeun made a sort of strangled sound which made Hyuneul roll her eyes in annoyance. Yaeun had been doing nothing but interrupting her interaction with a handsome man.

Hyuneul's one glance at the boy reminded her of her most awaited revenge and without thinking twice she leaned forward and cupped Chanyeol's huge face in her small chubby hands before leaving a small innocent peck on Chanyeol's plump soft lips.

She looked back at Yaeun with a victorious smile on her face. But her smile soon disappeared.

Instead of giving Hyuneul her desired reaction, Yaeun simply shook his head and mumbled a meek _'fool'_ before walking into the house with his usual uninterested expression on his face.

  


Defeated, Hyuneul nervously brought her attention back to the tall man.

Chanyeol with a horrified expression and wide eyes stared at the girl, appalled.

"Why did you do that?" Chanyeol asked looking at her incredulously and Hyuneul had no choice but to run back to her daddy.

She was utterly ashamed and embarrassed. She was upset with the fact that she made fool of herself in front of her possible first crush.

With tears brimming in her eyes she ran into her daddy. 

Baekhyun flinched at the sudden push. He looked down to find his little angel clutching his legs tightly and crying bitterly.

"Hyuneul? Baby, what's wrong?" Baekhyun asked, his voice cracking. He immediately took Hyuneul in his arms and cradled her lovingly.

Instead of words petty sniffles left Hyuneul's pretty mouth which made Baekhyun's heart twist in pain.

"Calm down love, please tell daddy what made you cry?" Baekhyun said drawing circles on his baby girl's back, making her sniffles die down.

"Daddy... Yaeun's dad... he... I..." 

"Yaeun's dad? What did he do?" Baekhyun questioned politely trying his best to coax Hyuneul to answer him.

"Yaeun's dad... kissed..." Hyuneul too terrified to recall her embarrassing encounter with her first crush spoke incoherent words and hid her face in her daddy's neck's crook.

She unconsciously pointed her finger at her lips and Baekhyun could feel his world crumbling down. His dear to life angel was harassed by Yaeun's dad, a paedophile.

He tightened his hold over his daughter and whispered comforting words next to her ear.

"Yaeun's dad, you'll pay for this. I'll drag you to the court!" Baekhyun vowed revenge with oaths and hyperboles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thank you for the kudos! I wasn't expecting such response.
> 
> twitter @alexol614


	3. Dressed to impress

Jongdae was close to snapping at the father and daughter duo who had been doing nothing but testing his patience. The fact that his superiors have been calling him continuously only worsen his mood.

"Baekhyun, how long will it take for you to come out of the room?" He asked gritting his teeth, annoyed.

"Five more minutes, Dae." Baekhyun answered from the other side of the door.

"That's it! I'm coming in." Jongdae announced before barging into Hyuneul's room.

"What's taking you so- woah! What is going on here? Why does she look like that?" Jongdae asked pointing his finger at the little Byun dressed up in an elegant black dress. 

Baekhyun sighed and pulled himself to his feet. He quickly approached the surprising figure of Jongdae and hushed him down.

"Why is she wearing a dress?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun snorted. 

Hyuneul wearing a dress should not be an alarming situation. After all, she is a girl. _A girl who had never worn a dress before._

"It's normal for girls to wear a dress, Dae." Baekhyun explained, not very convinced with his own statement.

Jongdae shook his head. "You're not getting my point. She has never worn a dress before. And what is that on her head?" 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before answering him with a snort.

"Hairpin!"

"What? Hairpin? But she rarely combs her hair. She-"

"Enough, Dae! Hyuneul is a girl and such changes are inevitable." Baekhyun answered firmly.

Jongdae propped his chin on his hand and stared at Hyuneul, analyzing her.

Hyuneul was dressed in a black knee length dress, her natural black hair unusually shiny and her lips noticeably moisturized.

For a change, she actually looked like a girl.

"Yeah right. Such changes are inevitable but not when we are going to confront her assaulter."

Surprised by the statement, Baekhyun spluttered, "Dae, don't say that word... Hyune-"

"Daddy!" Hyuneul called and Baekhyun immediately gave his attention to his little angel.

"Yes, love." He replied lovingly, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Can you please apply that black thing on my eyes too?" Hyuneul asked with a gleam in her eyes pointing at her daddy's eyeliner.

On hearing her daughter's request Baekhyun's eyes widen in shock as if Hyuneul has just told him that she doesn't love him anymore.

"Aww, Hyuneul darling wants to apply eyeliner just like her daddy." Jongdae cooed, clearly enjoying the show.

Baekhyun glared at him before giving his attention back to his daughter.

"Hyuneul, baby you're too young for it." Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. He felt extremely sorry for denying his daughter's request. 

He eyed her daughter with curiosity who had just walked past him to grab something from his room.

"Baek, I'm telling you this whole situation is fishy!" Jongdae whispered standing next to him.

"Shh! She just wants to get dressed up. That's it!" Baekhyun argued more like convincing himself.

"She is dressing up for her boyfriend." Jongdae pointed out and Baekhyun could feel his breath hitch. _Hyuneul has a boyfriend?_

 

Baekhyun noticeably stiffen in his place when he saw his daughter coming out of his room with a pink lip gloss in her hand.

"Daddy, can you please help me in applying this on my lips?" Hyuneul innocently reached her hands to give the pink lip gloss to her daddy.

Baekhyun blinked at his daughter, face clearly amused.

"Are you sure we are going to the right place? It doesn't seem we are going to meet her harasser." Baekhyun groaned because apparently what Jongdae said was making sense. Hyuneul was acting really weird. 

_'Is it possible for Hyuneul to develop feelings for Yaeun?'_


	4. Visitor from the Past

"Hyuneul, slow down love!" Hyuneul stubbornly shook her head, hopping all the way down the street. 

"Baek, I'm telling you-"

"Dae, please!" Baekhyun interrupted the blabbering man and ran after his daughter who had turned blind to the busy street separating their house from the luxurious bungalow.

"Eul, stop right there!" Baekhyun yelled, exasperated, following Hyuneul's jumpy steps. Hyuneul shrugged and made a beeline to Park's house.

"She is so stubborn!" Baekhyun exclaimed huffing and puffing. He rested his hands on his knees and bent a little to catch his breath.

The girl was surely running for a marathon and her trophy was none other than Park Chanyeol.

"She has taken after you." Jongdae smirked. Baekhyun was about to open his mouth, probably to argue that he isn't the one to be held responsible for Hyuneul's stubborn attitude but her other dad— when a loud screeching sound of car's tyre caught his attention. His eyes widen in shock when he saw his precious daughter on the ground; an inch away from the hood of huge Mercedes.

"Hyuneul!" Baekhyun shouted and ran after his daughter with equally shocked Jongdae in tow.

 

 

"Shit! Shit!" Chanyeol exclaimed, frantically coming out of his giant Mercedes. He quickly approached the injured kid and took her in his arms. 

"Hyuneul?" He was visibly surprised to see Hyuneul again, hurt. He quickly took out his handkerchief from his pants' pocket to clean Hyuneul's scraped knee. But before he could do anything to calm the sobbing girl in his arms, Hyuneul was suddenly ripped away from him. 

"Hyuneul! Baby, did... did you get hurt?" Baekhyun choked out as he cupped his little angel's face in his hands and kissed her with an urgency.

With every kiss, he made sure that his daughter was doing fine.

"I'm fine, daddy..." Hyuneul replied in a shaky voice. She was stunned by the sudden blow. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and pressed Hyuneul further into his warmth. He kissed her crown repeatedly.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding..." Baekhyun sniffed as he made her sit on the hood of the car. He gently brushed his fingers over his daughter's scraped knee making her flinch in pain.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, hands trembling.

"It looks so bad... why did you run? you should have listened to me... it pains me to see you like this..." Baekhyun whimpered with his palms cupping Hyuneul's face gently. 

"Daddy... please don't cry... I'm sorry..." Hyuneul said as she squeezed her daddy's pretty hands in assurance.

 

Jongdae leaving daughter and father duo alone walked towards Chanyeol to inquire about latter's driving speed and any kind of carelessness from his side. He started his questionnaire session but Chanyeol didn't bother to answer to any of it as his attention was occupied by a certain petite male who had managed to bring back the unwanted remnants of his past life.

"Hello, mister! I'm talking to you!" Jongdae snapped his finger to grab the tall man's heed.

 

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun stiffened at the sound of the familiar deep voice. His breath hitched when he realised there can only be one person who could know his maiden name and have the deep voice at the same time, _Park Chanyeol._

Trembling, Baekhyun turned around and gasped. He didn't plan to meet the tall man ever again. He wasn't ready yet, besides he wasn't strong enough to face the man, mentally and emotionally.

 

"So it's really you! Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol repeated but this time with a little vexation in his voice.

"Chan... Chanyeol..."


End file.
